


The Aeroplane And The Cloud With The Pony-Tail

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Series: Friendly Sky With Ponytail-shaped Clouds [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, but there is always love when I write about Martin and Molly, kid!Martin, kid!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little chat between a ginger boy and a girl with a pony-tail. I imagined them as four years old, maybe five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aeroplane And The Cloud With The Pony-Tail

’That cloud looks like a bee!’

‘Do you think? I am not quite sure...’

‘Er... Sherlock, my brother, always finds a bee-shaped cloud on the sky.’

‘I bet he likes bees.’

‘Aren’t the bees are all aliens?’

‘I don’t know much about the bees, but I am absolutely sure that cloud looks like the head of someone.’

‘Yes, yes! You are right. It even has a pony-tail!’

‘I didn’t say it looked like me.’

‘But you could be a cloud, couldn’t you?’

‘One can be anything he or she would like to be.’

‘So... so could I be an aeroplane, for example?’

‘Of course.’

‘And would you be a cloud on the sky, next to me?’

‘Wouldn’t you hate me if I were a silly little cloud?’

‘I wouldn’t hate you even if you were a slug, Molly.’

‘But you are always disgusted at slugs.’

‘I am sure you would be the nicest slug ever.’

‘I am still glad I am a girl, not a slug. It’s easier to be your friend. Because we are friends, Martin, aren’t we?’

‘Yes, we are.’

‘How long will we be friends?’

‘As long as the sky has clouds?’

‘Good for me.’


End file.
